Timothy
Timothy is a dead child in Children of The Nightshift. He is the one who possesses Freddy Fazbear, the Fazbear Band's lead singer. Appearance Timothy is meant to look like Freddy Fazbear, the animatronic he possesses so less people get confused about who possesses which animatronic. He has brown hair and blue eyes, and wears a brown shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers. Just to resemble Freddy Fazbear a little more, the creator also gave Timothy a black top hat and bowtie. Personality Unlike his appearance, Timothy's personality doesn't resemble Freddy Fazbear's behaviour in Five Nights at Freddy's. He's a kind child, who's also very funny. Sometimes, he's funny because he simply jokes around. Other times, people think he's funny because he's dumb and makes very foolish moves. This is proved when Sammy starts showing a little more affection towards Abigail in Chapter 5, Lovely Shenanigans, and Timothy starts teasing them, forgetting about Abigail's angry side. That's when Abigail punches Timothy right in his forehead where he was stabbed. He was crying for about an hour before Carolyn finally healed him. Trivia -Timothy was originally never going to be dumb, as the creator never intended to have a dumb character until she read the story over a few times and realized how many dumb moves Timothy has made throughout the story. -Timothy had one of the more minor fates, simply being stabbed through his forehead, killing him instantly. -Timothy and Tommy aren't brothers. They're step-brothers. Timothy's father had Carolyn with one woman one year, then left 6 years later and ended up having Timothy with another woman, then left again 2 years later to have Tommy with the same woman who was Carolyn's mother. This means that Tommy and Carolyn are brother and sister, and Timothy is Tommy and Carolyn's step-brother. -However, the reason Timothy has a different last name than Tommy and Carolyn is because his father didn't remarry, so the father's last name was still VonGarret, and Timothy's mother's last name was still Newman. When Timothy was born, they decided to have Timothy's last name be Newman. -Timothy used to have a voice actor, but he got overwhelmed and told the creator that he didn't want to be Timothy anymore. The creator is now looking for a voice actor for Timothy. -Timothy is the reason why all of the dead children were at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza on the date of their deaths, March 7th. It was his birthday, and Timothy's stepsister, Carolyn, was supposed to be watching him and the other children. However, she wanted to perform a dance onstage for Timothy, so she got permission from the employees to take the animatronics off of the stage so she could do the Black Swan for her brother. During the dance, the murderer managed to lure Timothy, Tommy, and their friends into the safe room with balloons and cake. When Carolyn looked back at the audience after finishing her dance, she noticed that Timothy, Tommy, and their friends had vanished. Carolyn ran offstage to the restrooms and noticed a door that wasn't open before. She peered in and saw her brother, stepbrother, and their friends dead. The murderer looked back at Carolyn, pulled her in, and killed her as well.